memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Klingon Bird of Prey Owners' Workshop Manual
Publisher's description :The Bird-of-Prey is the classic Klingon starship—a tough raiding and scouting vessel that has served at the heart of the Klingon Defense Force for more than a hundred years. Life on board is harsh and brutal, with any sign of weakness leading to a challenge to the death. The ship itself is stripped back and lean, with everything designed for a single purpose—war. :This Haynes Manual traces the origins of a Bird-of-Prey from the moment it is commissioned by one of the Great Houses and constructed at the shipyards of the Klingon Naval Academy. It then proceeds to examine General Martok’s famous ship the I.K.S. Rotarran in unprecedented detail. :Featuring a stunning cutaway drawing and, for the first time ever, detailed deck plans and incredible new computer-generated artwork, the Haynes Bird-of-Prey Manual is a technical tour of the ship’s systems, from the bridge and engineering rooms to the disruptors, torpedo launcher, and the all-important cloaking device. In addition, the Manual provides a unique insight into life on board a Klingon ship and the Rotarran’s glorious history in the Dominion War. :This Haynes Manual is fully authorized by CBS. All the new artwork has been designed by STAR TREK: THE NEXT GENERATION and STAR TREK: VOYAGER’s senior illustrator Rick Sternbach, who is the world’s leading expert on STAR TREK technology, with CG renders produced by STAR TREK VFX artist Adam ‘Mojo’ Lebowitz. References Characters :Gowron • Kang • K'mpec • Kor • Kruge • Kurn • Martok • Worf Locations :Avenal VII • Caleb IV • Cardassia • Chin'toka • Deep Space 9 • Dek'Go'Kor • First City • Ketha Lowlands • Qo'noS • Romulan Neutral Zone • Starbase 375 Starships : ( ) • ( ) • Klingon bird-of-prey (22nd century) • • • ( ) • • ( ) • ( ) Races and cultures :Cardassian • Jem'Hadar • Klingon • Organian • Romulan • Vulcan States and organizations :Breen Confederacy • Dominion • House of Gowron • House of Martok • Klingon Defense Force • Klingon Empire • Klingon High Council • Klingon Naval Academy Science and technology :cloaking device • deflector shield • dilithium chamber • disruptor cannon • escape pod • impulse engine • life support • navigational deflector • sensor • thruster • torpedo • torpedo launcher • transporter • warp coil • warp engine Other references :22nd century (2120s • 2140s) • 23rd century • 2370s • antimatter • autodestruct • baakten • bahgol • battle cruiser • brak'lul • bridge • communications • Dahar Master • dilithium • Dominion War • duranium • duty shift • faslonite • general • gravity • ikernenite • impulse engine room • kar'dasnoth • krogium • raktajino • scout • Supreme Commander • warp engine room • warp plasma Appendices Background information *The book features an introduction by J. G. Hertzler, writing in character as Martok. Related releases *USS Enterprise Owners' Workshop Manual External link * Category:Reference books